J'ai horreur des chats
by DarkSombral
Summary: Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours eu horreur des chats, ces êtres fourbes qui utilisent la moindre faille pour te sauter dessus. Et en ce jour d'Halloween, j'allais en avoir une fois de plus la confirmation.


Bonjour,  
OS sur Bokuto/Akaashi. J'ai des idées sur eux alors j'en ferais peut-être d'autres sans qu'il n'y ai forcément de rapports entre eux.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Je cligne des yeux, émergeant tant bien que mal du sommeil. Je regarde autour de moi mais il fait trop sombre pour reconnaître où je suis. Je discerne des meubles mais pas plus. Je tente de bouger de ma position allongée mais mes mains sont entravées. Je dois être attaché au montant du lit et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je fais fonctionner ma mémoire pour essayer de savoir comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation. Je fêtais Halloween avec Nekoma et Karasuno, on c'était retrouvé dans un gymnase de notre lycée qu'on avait décoré pour l'occasion. Dans la salle j'ai rapidement trouvé Kuroo qui s'amusait à embêter Megane-kun. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me rappelle pas être avec Akaashi, je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il me retrouverai là-bas directement. Kuroo m'a tendu un verre que j'ai bu d'une traite et à partir de là, c'est le trou noir.

Un bruit dans la pièce me fait revenir au moment présent. Je me concentre et je perçois du mouvement devant moi. Quelque chose grimpe sur le lit, à quatre pattes. Je retient mon souffle quand je sens une queue touffue se glisser sur ma jambe. Deux yeux brillants me fixent mais la chose ne s'arrête pas. Je sens deux petites pattes se poser sur mon aine. Je bouge mes hanches pensant le dégager mais ce truc est coriace. Il reprend sa route et marche à présent sur mon ventre et semble trouver que c'est un bon endroit pour se coucher quand je sens sa fourrure s'aplatir sur mon abdomen nu.. Où est passé mon tee-shirt ? Bien que ça m'intrigue, je m'inquiète bien plus du démon posé allègrement sur moi. Un ricanement de hyène me fait brusquement tourner la tête à droite.

\- Kuroo ! Tu trouve peut-être ça drôle mais pas moi ! Vire-moi ce truc de là ! hurlais-je en me débattant avec mes liens.

Le ricanement se rapproche et soulève Belzebuth de mon ventre. Il le rapproche de mon visage et si je n'étais pas attaché si fermement je lui en collerai bien une.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu fasse quelque chose pour ta phobie des chats, me chambre-t-il.

\- C'est pas une phobie, ce sont juste des êtres maléfiques qui veulent tous notre mort et le tien encore plus, me justifiais-je.

Il décide de me pousser un peu plus dans mes retranchements en tapotant la queue du diable sur ma joue.

\- Kuroo, tu vas prendre tellement cher quand je serais libre, gueulais-je en me débattant violemment dans le lit, quitte à lui péter une latte.

\- Ouais, enfin si t'arrive à te libérer.

Il part en ricanant mais pour mon plus grand soulagement, il emmène le fruit du démon avec lui.

Malheureusement, le calme fût de courte durée puisque je sens une nouvelle fois une queue le long de ma jambe. Cependant la menace semble bien plus grande cette fois. La chose vient s'asseoir sur mes hanches, je la fixe ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

\- Kuroo m'a dit que j'arriverai peut-être à te faire passer cette haine ridicule que tu as contre les chats.

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix blasée entre milles.

\- Akaashi ?

Il ne confirme pas mais je sais que c'est lui. Je vois pas bien en quoi il peut m'aider. Un détail cependant attire mon attention, je vois deux protubérances touffues sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je vais te montrer que les chats peuvent être très gentils.

Le fait qu'il insiste sur la fin me donne des frissons que je ne saurais expliquer. Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes pectoraux et commence à les masser. Je le regarde faire, sachant que ce qu'il se passe n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout, normal pourtant je ne fais rien. Faut dire aussi que je ne peux pas vraiment mais l'idée même de dire quelque chose ne m'effleure pas. Ses mains parcourent à présent l'ensemble de mon torse et je me surprend à apprécier ce contact.

\- Ça vas finalement être plus simple que prévu, me provoque-t-il.

Je grogne et fais mine de me rebiffer. Je décèle un petit sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne se penche sur mon torse et commence à me lécher tout doucement comme un chat devant un bol d'eau. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, il descend un peu et me lèche maintenant le téton gauche. Ma respiration s'accélère brusquement et je sens mon sang migrer dangereusement vers le bas.

\- Tu es bien docile, Bokuto-san, c'est rare.

Je bégaye et détourne le regard, Akaashi en profite pour descendre sur mon ventre et fait le tour de mon nombril avec sa langue. Je m'échauffe bien trop vite et la vue qu'il m'offre n'arrange rien.  
Mes yeux se sont bien habitués à l'obscurité et je découvre son costume. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne tenait pas à ce que je l'accompagne pour l'acheter. Il a un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat noires, son torse est moulé dans un tee-shirt de la même couleur ainsi que son short qui est agrémenté d'une queue. Ses jambes sont en partie cachés par des chaussettes montantes jusqu'aux cuisses.  
Il relève un peu la tête et croise mon regard qui reflète la lueur du grelot accroché à son cou. Il semble voir quelque chose sur mon visage qui le pousse dans sa descente. Il descend petit à petit mon boxer, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que je me rends compte que je ne portais que ça. Akaashi lève un sourcil suggestif face au colosse avant de le caresser d'un doigt de bas en haut. Je retiens un gémissement, pensant qu'il hésiterait au moins un peu. Faut croire qu'il arrive toujours à me surprendre. Ses autres doigts viennent rejoindre le premier et se lancent dans un lent mouvement vertical. Lent... bien trop lent. Je grogne, lui transmettant ma frustration mais il s'en moque bien et continue inlassablement.

\- Akaashi..

\- Oui ?

Il le fait exprès cet effronté ! C'est très clair ce que je veux ! Il me fixe avec une expression interrogative et ne semble pas décidé à fournir le moindre effort pour comprendre. Je bouge des hanches, s'il ne veut pas je vais.. Il n'est pas de cet avis puisqu'il m'immobilise aussitôt et lâche le colosse qui a tant besoin d'affection. Je couine de frustration et je vois bien dans ces yeux de fourbe que ça lui fait plaisir.

\- Si tu ne me dit pas clairement ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas deviner.

Je le regarde avec une lueur de défi que s'éteint bien vite face à ses yeux. C'est bien plus gênant à dire que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Tu pourrais aller plus vite.. s'il te plait ?

Il me sourit, visiblement ravi.

\- Et moi qui pensais que t'allais me demander plus que ça, dit-il innocemment en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je bugge quelques instants avant de littéralement arracher mes entraves ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre celui qui s'amusais bien jusque là. Je me jette sur lui et ne me prive pas d'afficher une expression qui montre que je suis pas peu fier de moi. Cependant le petit ne manque pas de ressources et enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, profitant ainsi de ma surprise pour échanger nos places et ce retrouver une nouvelle fois sur mon bassin. Maintenant que mes mains sont libres, je me fais une joie de lui caresser les cuisses. Il est vraiment sexy comme ça ! J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était pas mal dans son genre mais je ne m'étais jamais risqué à l'imaginer sous cet angle. Mes mains remontent par-dessus son short et attrape le bas de son tee-shirt. Je le remonte lentement et il ne s'y oppose pas, il m'aide même en levant ses bras quand je lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Le grelot tinte à ce moment-là et je bloque quelques secondes dessus. Akaashi me lance un regard subjectif en se caressant le torse du bout des doigts. C'est légal ça ?! Je lève mes mains afin de rejoindre son abdomen mais une petite tape sur mes phalanges me fait comprendre que non.

\- Sois sage.

Je pensais que seul Kuroo pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression. Je me recouche et attend de voir ce qu'il va faire. Il se penche un peu puis recule, ses mains ancrées sur mes hanches. Il fixe mon entrejambe qui fait de son mieux pour en mettre plein la vue et un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il s'en saisit et applique un mouvement bien plus soutenu que tout à l'heure. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce qu'il me fait.

Quelque instant passe et quand je rouvre les yeux, le visage d'Akaashi est tout près du mien. La surprise se lit sur son visage, une de mes mains s'agrippe fermement à sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse. Il reste figé deux secondes avant de me répondre. Ses lèvres sont douces, je les titille de ma langue avant de la glisser entre elles.

On passe quelques minutes à nous embrasser langoureusement, Akaashi est bien plus démonstratif que d'habitude pour ma plus grande joie. Je retrace son corps de mes mains et tombe sur son érection. Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien serré là-dedans ! Je déboutonne son short puis ouvre la fermeture. Je glisse ma main dans l'ouverture et le frotte à travers son boxer. Il arrête de m'embrasser avec un petit bruit humide et se mord la lèvre. Sa respiration s'accélère, un sourire lubrique s'inscrit sur mon visage. Il s'agrippe à ma main et je fond sur ses lèvres. Je guide une de ses mains jusqu'au colosse et il semble reprendre conscience. Il me plaque vivement et s'essuie la salive qu'il a au bord des lèvres. Je souris à son air un peu perdu et me rapproche de lui. Il ne se laisse pas faire et m'esquive en se penchant d'un coup et lèche soudainement le colosse de bas en haut. On peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Il appuie sur mon ventre et je me laisse tomber en arrière. Ses coups de langues se multiplient et il s'enhardit à chaque fois un peu plus.

Je lui jette des coups d'œils de temps en temps et je peux voire qu'il est très appliqué à la tâche. Je caresse sa tête et rencontre ses "oreilles". Je les triture, il me regarde et me lance un regard moqueur. Je les laisse et fourrage plutôt dans ses cheveux. Il baisse les yeux et m'agrippe à la base. Il souffle sur le sommet faisant crisper ma main sur son crâne puis m'englobe. Je ferme les yeux et expire longuement. Sa bouche descend doucement, s'habituant à la taille de la bête. Sa langue rentre en action et je commence à perdre pied petit à petit. Je guide sa tête mais il semble prendre le coup de main assez rapidement. Je le laisse faire.. bordel, il est doué ! Mes gémissements se font de plus en plus nombreux et bruyants. Il double la cadence tout en me caressant les cuisses. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme et je lui fais d'ailleurs comprendre. Il a un sourire sadique et ralentit à l'extrême.  
ENFOIRÉ ! Je le sentirai presque rire mais moi pas du tout. Je lui lance un regard furieux mais qui doit être nettement amoindri par mes joues rouges et mes yeux embués. Il se recule et me lâche avec un pop humide. Je lui choppe la tête avec les genoux pour pas qu'il aille plus loin. Il me sourit et replonge sur moi aussitôt. Je grogne et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller, il a intérêt à aller au bout cette fois. Je mets ma main dans ses cheveux pour empêcher tout retrait et avoir un point d'accroche. Sa langue me parcourt de bas en haut et s'attarde de temps en temps sur le sommet.

\- Akaashi... ne t'arrête pas..

Même s'il a une lueur provocatrice, il continue et s'applique d'autant plus. Le plaisir monte de plus en plus et je le préviens. Il se retire mais pas assez vite. Des traces blanches dégoulinent de son visage, il se lèche le bord des lèvres en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci pour le lait.

Je crois bien faire une combustion spontanée. Il se lève et quitte la pièce. Je récupère mon boxer et trouve la sortie de cette pièce. Kuroo apparaît à l'angle du couloir, le fruit du démon sur l'épaule. Il me fixe avec un sourire dont il a le secret puis disparaît. Il lui manque vraiment une case à celui-là ! Je sens une présence derrière moi, je tourne à moitié la tête. Akaashi m'enlace par derrière et me lèche tendrement la nuque.

\- Tu déteste toujours autant les chats ? me murmure-t-il.

Je sourie en coin et me tourne pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je peux ainsi voir de quoi il a l'air, je caresse ses hanches et me saisie de sa queue en fourrure.

\- Je pense que je peux faire une exception pour celui-là.

Il me sourit et je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser.


End file.
